Mystico (LD Stories)
Mystico '''is the only goblin featured in the original cartoon show. He is a one-shot character meant to be the curse of the magic fountain, which befalls passerbys, but because the fountain is his prison, it is ''his ''curse as well. Please click ''here''' for his official page. Background Information He is assumed to be the last of his kind based on the following pieces of information: #Stated above, he is the only goblin ever to appear in the series (male or female). #He had a direct mission to turn every living creature in the forest into goblins. #He has been trapped within the fountain for an unknown amount of time, but it can be estimated he is more than a few hundred years old. Either he is unable to age while in his watery imprisonment - and only can when released - or he was fully grown by the time the curse was set upon him. Fanon Criteria According to Numbuh 404's accounts, he was hell-bent on turning everyone into goblins because he had found out at some point in time that his species had gone extinct, leaving him to be the last. This would explain his behavior, as well as elaborate upon his background, but it begs the question about whether or not there could be a female still out there - he has a pessimistic viewpoint and, because of it, is often in a foul mood. Meeting and Relationship with Ripple In his early youth, he came across a stray Woodsprite just a few years younger than him; he intended to fly ahead of his path and send a fairly large rock down to scare him. Before he could do so, however, he was startled by the sound of a bear cub's roar. Then he heard someone laughing, so he turned around and realized the his target had gained the upper hand on him first - he means to congratulate him and quite easily trips the boy when he comes near. At that point they realize they like the same things: pranks, creating chaos for humans, cons, and a disliking for females. He and Ripple soon became inseparable, despite all odds, and have always been best friends growing up. This all changed one day when an ill-tempered warlock came across Mystico and decided to use him as part of a curse for vengeance on humans. He tried desperately to escape, but was no match for his captor, so he was forced to befall anyone who put the goblet into the waters of the fountain. He was always able to remember the warlock and swore to seek revenge should he ever get out. His worst fear was the thought of forever losing the best friend he could ever want. The Magic Fountain Over the course of several centuries, he was freed from time to time, but during each interval he was unable to find his best friend. The two primary reasons were because he could have left the forest and be living elsewhere, or - having no ability to pinpoint the year - he could be elderly or dead. The first time he was freed was three years after his initial imprisonment by travelling humans looking for refreshment. He followed them back to their village and wreaked havoc for a few decades. One day a human girl found the goblet and dropped it on his head, so when he disappeared, the others returned him to the fountain. By then he had entered young adulthood. Upon his second release, forty years had passed and he was able to live on another few decades which meant he was fully grown. He tried to return to his home, but when he got there a terrible sight befell him: his fellow goblins had vanished and the village was left to rot away. From this he searched for any sign of their existence, but his efforts were in vain because he later discovered that their population had been wiped out by humans, Trolls, and large predators alike. This created a new obsession to bring back the species by any means necessary, and in it his transforming powers were activated. Normally he would have sought out the warlock who cursed him in the first place, but he made the frustrating discovery that - because he was mortal - he had passed away not too long ago. So he abandoned the idea and instead focused on mating, but his focus changes again when he runs into someone he thought was gone: however, he does not realize they are alive until after his next releasement. Regardless, he always ended up back in the fountain one way or another with the most obvious time being his third escape thanks to the Smurfs. When Nobody and Clumsy accidentally knocked over the goblet, Mystico essentially went crazy and put his plan into action to turn everyone else into goblins; his sole motive was to ensure that he would not be forever alone. Sadly his efforts were futile when Nobody had him recaptured, but little did he know that his old friend would soon hear of it. Vengeance In the Season 10 episode, "Mystico Returns", he is released from the fountain by Moxette and Clumsy Smurf and decides to take revenge on the village for imprisoning him once before. He enjoys a few hours of freedom turning the Smurfs into Goblins, but is ultimately defeated by the purple-haired Smurfette: she chases him around the forest, straight back to the fountain, and threatens to put the goblet (which she holds in her hands) on his head. He back-steps until he reaches the water's edge and she thrusts the golden cup over his hat. He trips over the rock lining and falls in the water, thus sending him back to his prison and returning all the Goblins back into normal Smurfs. He swears he'll be back, and eventually does for the last time. Freedom at Last Thanks to Vira Mystico is freed about five weeks later in ''The Goblin's Admiration and this time he successfully destroys the goblet, thus breaking the curse. He was shocked to find that his latest fountain-crasher appeared to be a female goblin, leading him to believe that their species could be saved yet. To his amazement, she had absolutely no interest in him or any information regarding the decline in the population - it seemed as though she was completely unaware of the situation. Despite this minor setback, he pursued her, hoping she would agree to be his mate; this plan blew up in his face countless times and he could not understand why. All he learned about Vira is that she is vicious, defensive, and a respectable fighter; he could never do more than touch her before she would attack him. He had expected the cold shoulder for a while and then she would warm up to him, but this was not the case. He had to cheat - in a sense - to get close enough to kiss her, and in doing so made the shocking discovery that she was actually a Wood Elf named Wisteria who had been turned into a Goblin by Hogatha. After learning this and parting ways, they do not meet again. Going against the orthodox behavior of a natural Goblin, she proved to change him in a way only a female can. She caused him to feel something stronger than a desire to mate - he was subjected to love to his chagrin. Finally Reunited With Ripple One day in late winter (during the end of The Goblin's Admiration), he was sitting in an oak tree with his collective thoughts when he heard a familiar voice behind him say, "Mystico - is that you?" He turned around and fell speechless at the sight of his now grown-up best friend, Ripple; likewise, he noticed that the Woodsprite nearly lost his footing from the same realization. Seeing that he intended to whack him with a branch as a prank would have made him laugh if it had not backfired and hit him instead. Immediately he dove out of the tree and grabbed the edge of Ripple's cape with his feet, assuring a safe landing on the ground below. Once both are on their feet, they tussle in the dirt and rekindle their friendship by catching up - the years have been kind to them, but the bittersweet reality is that they could not have created memories together within that time frame. They promise one another that nothing will separate them again. Mystico learns that Ripple tried to save him, but since the warlock knew they were friends, it had been enchanted so Woodsprites could not provoke the curse. With no one else to ask for help, he lived a solo life and never let anyone take his place as his closest companion. After two hundred years he was led back to the fountain by the Smurfs and again failed; he remembered the warlock's enchantment and asked the Smurfs to do it for him, but they refused with the fear of Mystico turning them all into goblins again. He was appalled by this and stormed off, ultimately believing that he would never see his friend again. They couldn't have been happier to be proven wrong, and since then have remained a tag-team just like in the old days. Even after Ripple gets together with Karma, the forces of nature themselves could not bring them apart. The Unthinkable Happens This section is under construction and will be filled in when the idea is fully developed! Meeting and Relationship with Karma Mystico never liked the sound of her, let alone any female that Ripple became involved with, because he knew from personal experience the negative effects women have on men. They met face to face one month after they hooked up and his first thought was that she was pretty, but altogether useless. He wasn't surprised to hear that she wasn't too keen about him either. He unhappily agrees to give her a chance with Ripple's encouragement, but the outcome hardly changes; the mutual discomfort is obvious and the only thing he sees in common with her is getting a good laugh out of pranking others. Since then he seldom sees Karma - and enjoys it - and wishes that his friend would loosen their ties so they could resume their carefree lifestyles without worrying about her insight all the time. He has occasionally pondered the idea of turning her into a goblin, but has not done so because he knows it will greatly upset Ripple. Reaction to Drefuse Sylke To be expanded later! Meeting and Relationship with Hethera He meets Hethera shortly after the events of The Goblin's Admiration have ended and he is suffering heartbreak. Moxette and Somebody Smurfs find him in a tree and tell him they have someone he'd like to get to know, so he glides to the ground and is introduced to the female. There interaction begins awkwardly since he is intimidated by her beauty and youth, but soon relaxes when she accepts his offer to be friends and perhaps more in the future. Intimacy After celebrating the arrival of the New Year, he notices her giving stronger affection: holding his hand, nuzzling his chin in moments of silence, scooting closer to him when they're sitting, etc. He realizes her feelings for him are true and happily returns them. By the end of January he asks her to be his mate and she accepts, taking their relationship to the next level. It is at this point that he understands how Ripple fell in love with Karma and lightens up on his girl (although they never get along as well as anyone hopes). Season 10 Episodes Mystico becomes a secondary character in this season, often associated with the Ripple, Karma, Hethera, or the Smurfs. He is not as main as his best friend because of his villainous ways - instead, he branches off and is set to gain independence until Season 11 and beyond. In future seasons, he may prove more popular and gain episode time. ''The Goblin's Admiration'' - Ep. 17 In this hour-long Season Special, Mystico breaks the curse of the fountain and meets a beautiful and bewildering female named Vira whom he pursues for a mate. Hethera the Goblin - Ep. 18 After facing bitter defeat with Vira, the Smurfs decide to cheer him up by introducing another female Goblin named Hethera. We Smurf You a Smurfy Christmas - Ep. 20 He and Hethera share the spirit of the season with the Smurfs and Woodsprites, and when a spell cast by Chlorhydris spreads over the village, they remain unaffected. He has several lines in this episode. Beyond the Mirror's Reflection - Ep. 25 Only participating as a minor role, he sees his reflection in the enchanted mirror and flies away; he has no genuine speaking role in this episode. Fooly's Sweetheart - Ep. 40 He becomes jealous of Fooly Smurf showing affection towards Hethera and fights him for her. A Smurfy Valentine's Day - Ep. 42 He and Hethera are background characters sharing the romantic atmosphere with everyone else. Season 11 Episodes Alongside his mate, Mystico becomes a secondary character in Season 11 and is frequently seem amongst the Smurfs or Woodsprites. This section will be expanded upon the arrival of this season! Appearance Mystico wears a yellow cap similar to the Smurfs white caps, but with a second crook in it, and a yellow garment with arm slits that are wide enough to accommodate his wings. He has long black hair with parted bangs (or they could be long sideburns), honey brown skin (or fur, considering his ear tips), fangs, a rat tail, pointed ears, long feet, a pink snout, and three fingers - the fourth is the edge of his wing on both hands. Voice Actor(s) Though his voice is unknown in the show, the most likely match for him with be Daran Norris who is best known for being Joe Balooka in Codename: Kids Next Door ''and Cosmo in ''The Fairly Odd Parents. Actor(s) Mystico can be acted by virtually anyone, but as a fursuit rather than a makeup-and-costume character. (The term "fursuit" means "a type of animal costume made either realistically, fantastically, or partially worn by humans". A partial suit is one generally with a head, tail, hands of sorts, and/or feet while the wearer has regular clothes instead of a body portion.) Trivia *Normally Goblins are not on good terms with Woodsprites, so his friendship with Ripple is extremely rare. *He believes in the saying, "Bros before hos," which is modified for all ages to be, "Brothers before lovers." The meaning is the same whichever way it is said. *He is fully aware of the consequences of having a Woodsprite bring him back from death should it ever happen; he does not tell Ripple or Karma this knowledge because he is confident Ripple would never do something so foolish. *In The Goblin's Admiration ''he refers to the warlock who imprisoned him in the magic fountain as "the wizard" much like how Ripple refers to Gargamel as the same title. *He has two songs: (1) ''Kiss From a Rose ''by the 1990s artist, Seal, and (2) ''In Your Eyes by the 1980s artist, Peter Gabriel. *In "Beyond the Mirror's Reflection" it is revealed that his most recent past life was Ernie the genie. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Cursed Characters Category:Goblins Category:Mythical creatures and characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Comical voices Category:American country accents Category:Brooklyn accents Category:Smurf Forest residents Category:Numbuh 404's Articles Category:Heterosexual characters